Elle leur prendrait tout
by DreamingRenegade
Summary: Elle n'a pas eu leur chance, elle n'a pas eu leur bonheur ou leur pouvoir. Elle a l'intention de tout leur prendre. Parce qu'elle les envie, parce qu'elle est l'aînée et qu'elle aurait dû y avoir droit. SPOILERS sur l'épisode 3x13 "Witch Hunt", avec des suppositions sur le reste de l'arbre généalogique quelque peu complexe de OUAT.


**Notes pour une fois indispensables de l'auteur :** oui, je sais, j'ai une fic à terminer et une autre en attente d'être écrite. Et je ponds ça. Mais c'est court, ça fait une semaine que ça me trotte dans la tête et en plus j'ai très très envie de pouvoir dire « je l'avais diiiit » dans quelques semaines. Ou « ah ben bien raté… ».

Donc **SPOILERS **sur le dernier épisode diffusé, mais également le casting d'un personnage jeune qui m'a fait dire « mais c'est évident ! ». Bref, je me trompe peut-être, mais voici mon arbre généalogique.

* * *

Elle leur prendrait tout.

_Absolument tout_.

Puis elle les regarderait dépérir toutes les deux, privées de ce qui aurait dû faire leur bonheur. En jouissant à leur place.

Oh, ce n'était pas une vengeance à proprement parler, il aurait fallu qu'elle ait les parents sous la main pour cela. Mais ses parents étaient morts. Le père et la mère qui l'avaient abandonnée, pour d'autres mariages, d'autres enfants. Elle n'avait rien mérité de tout cela. Mais ils avaient tout deux choisi de la cacher. De ne pas l'aimer et de le lui laisser savoir. Elle ne pleurerait pas leur disparition. Que Cora et Léopold pourrissent sous terre, elle ne verserait pas une larme pour eux.

Mais si elle avait grandi malheureuse et misérable, ce serait aussi le destin de ses sœurs.

Elle leur prendrait tout. Elle aurait, elle aussi, le droit de tout posséder, même si c'était par ruse. Elle ne se faisait pas d'illusion, cela ne la rendrait sans doute pas réellement heureuse. Mais elle en avait envie et, pour une fois, ses désirs allaient être satisfaits.

Zelena soupira de contentement en s'écroulant dans le vieux fauteuil du salon. Elle était sur le point de réussir. Il lui faudrait encore un peu de temps sans doute, mais le plus difficile était fait et les pions étaient en place.

Tout prendre à Regina avait été aisé. Sa chère petite sœur était déjà si amère… Si désespérée même. Plus de royaume, plus de pouvoir, plus d'enfant. Elle avait failli la laisser planter cette aiguille. Mais ce n'était pas assez.

Et en effet, comme pour la contrarier, Regina avait su rebondir. Retisser les liens avec Snow – ironique – et même trouver l'amour. C'est là que Zelena avait compris qu'il lui faudrait se procurer la première malédiction et effacer les souvenirs.

Comme si l'homme à l'arc n'avait pas existé.

(elle lui prendrait peut-être celui-ci d'ailleurs, mais elle devait reconnaître qu'elle préférait l'époux de la plus jeune)

Le plan était sans faille. Ils reviendraient à Storybrooke, cette contrée dont elle ignorait tout. Elle en profiterait pour y attirer de nouveau la Sauveuse et son fils, autant brûler cette branche aussi. Elle continuerait de rendre Regina misérable. Elle l'empêcherait de se souvenir de Robin, l'empêcherait de retrouver son fils. Elle bloquerait toute paix avec leur petite soeur.

Oui, tout prendre à Regina était aisé.

Mais Snow avait été la plus chanceuse des trois. Elle n'avait manqué de rien, n'avait jamais vécu l'amertume de l'envie non satisfaite. Snow avait connu l'amour de ses parents, la gloire d'être princesse, et trouvé l'amour. Elle avait eu un enfant. Alors oui, elle avait été maudite, son père et sa mère étaient morts assassinés, elle avait dû abandonner sa fille. Bla bla bla…

Mais quand bien même, elle avait_ tout _possédé.

Et si Zelena enviait Regina pour son pouvoir et sa relation avec Rumple – elle ne le niait pas, la jalousie avait toujours été un trait fondamental de sa personnalité ! – elle nourrissait une rancœur tenace à l'égard de la plus jeune de ses sœurs.

A celle-ci aussi elle prendrait tout. Un long et minutieux travail de sape, qui noircirait son cœur, le pourrirait. Elle s'emparerait du mari, du beau prince vaillant et courageux. Puis elle se débarrasserait de la fille et du petit-fils, volant leur bonheur à eux aussi et… les éliminant, tout simplement. De surcroit, la mort du jeune garçon détruirait Regina, c'était faire d'une pierre deux coups.

Puis elle prendrait l'enfant à naître et le ferait sien.

La nuit se couchait sur Storybrooke. Le premier jour d'une nouvelle vie. La Sauveuse était en route, son espion le lui avait dit. Zelena aurait aimé qu'il puisse la retenir quelques semaines de plus, mais le pirate avait apparemment été extrêmement zélé. Elle sourit à la façon dont elle avait su le manipuler lui aussi. Un rictus déforma bientôt ses traits. Il faudrait s'en méfier, elle l'avait sans doute sous-estimé et peut-être même fait une erreur en concentrant ses efforts sur le fils de Rumplestiltskin…

D'un geste agacé de la main, elle alluma le feu dans la cheminée de la vieille maison.

Sa nièce serait là dans la soirée, tant pis. Elle accélérerait le processus. Demain, elle se rapprocherait de Snow, elle avait déjà un plan. Elle isolerait Regina.

Il fallait juste qu'elle trouve le moyen de faire coopérer le sorcier qu'elle détenait…

Appuyant ses boucles rousses sur le fauteuil, elle soupira à nouveau d'aise.

Elle leur prendrait tout.

Absolument tout.

* * *

**Personnellement, je n'ai pas du tout été surprise que la sorcière de l'Ouest soit la sœur de Regina et la fille de Cora, c'était une évidence. Par contre, je sais que l'on doit voir Léopold jeune, que c'était un séducteur ET qu'une branche qui transformera l'arbre doit encore apparaître.**

**Je me trompe peut-être, mais là c'était trop tentant. (techniquement, si on se place du point de vue de Zelena, ça veut également dire que sa sœur a épousé son père, le tout sans inceste. J'adore les familles recomposées !)**


End file.
